REGRESANDO A CASA: UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO
by Josenso di Farias
Summary: ¿Si Edward no hubiese regresado en new moon?cinco años después Alice se encuentra con un muchacho de ojos verdes, que no es humano ni vampiro y tiene intenciones románticas hacia ella. historia alterna de regresando...M por varios motivos, gracias.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: "PUEDES LLAMARME JUN…"**

JUN (POV)

_Y nada es lo que parece….jamás lo fue….pero eso ahora no importa, ya nada importa, ni siquiera respirar, porque no soy...no puedo…soy…y todos se irán un día…nada es lo que parece…jamás lo fue…y no importa._

Pase mi vista desde la góndola hacia el reloj, solo faltaban 25 minutos para la hora de cierra y mi pronta liberación; tome el trapo empapado con agua y limpie donde se había roto una mermelada, manchando todo a su paso, no es glamoroso mi trabajo pero alguien lo tiene que hacer y no piden muchas referencias para ejercerlo. No es que me queje, siempre se puede conocer nuevas personas, y esas personas me pueden conocer a mí, cosa que termina siendo la experiencia más gratificante de sus vidas…no es que sea creído pero me lo han confirmado tantas veces. Mas la paga y las horas eran una impronta en contra del trabajo; considero que mi juventud me ayuda a soportarlas además de que no tengo muchas opciones, no puedo renunciar y esperar que alguien me mantenga, aunque en muchas ocasiones me vi tentado a buscarme a una sugar mama, pero un hombre no debe ser así, y yo soy un hombre en todas sus letras. No pude evitar sonreír un poco cuando llegaron hasta mí los murmullos, aunque estaban a dos pasillos de distancias, es una ventaja tener buen oído, siempre escucho todo, absolutamente todo, hasta lo que la gente quiere esconder en lo más profundo. Gire un poco la cabeza y allí estaban, un grupito de chicas, no colegialas, era sábado y además ya era tarde, sino unas mujeres en sus veinte; eran tres y cuando notaron que las descubrí mirándome sonrieron con disimulo, sonrojadas, fingiendo que estaban comprando algunos productos de esa sección.

No puedo culparlas, e incluso no me molesta para nada, sé que mi apariencia es atrayente para los demás, pero hoy no era un buen día para hablar con nadie, porque de poco me quemaba y eso no era nada bueno. Coloque la mercadería en su lugar, acomodándola, tratando de evitar que cualquier pensamiento indebido se filtre, era necesario mantener la concentración, al menos unas horas más, después sería libre, solo tenía que calmar el hambre, o la maldita sed, como yo le llamo. Es difícil, años de costumbre fueron mi entrenamiento que me preparo contra momentos como estos, pero aun así…quemaba, esa molestia que se incrementa, casi no permitiéndome tragar correctamente, se me secaba la garganta y llevaba horas soportándolo. Estuve por llamarla para que me asista, y tuve que desistir, ya que no era preocupante, solo son los nervios, esa creciente necesidad de probar un poco de lo que estaba en frente mío, solo un poco mi cuerpo pedía e incluso más de una vez mira lo que tanto quería por unos segundos más de los debidos. Era cuestión de controlarme, el control era la clave de todo y ya no era un niño que necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, aunque no había nadie a quien pedir ayuda ahora…maldito bastardo. Oculto muy bien lo que pasaba por su mente, porque no me lo vi venir, e incluso lo esperando pero el desgraciado no volvió, se fue un día a trabajar y no volvió…maldito bastardo. No me importa, yo puedo estar bien, junto a ella podemos seguir, no necesitamos a nadie.

Quitando el balde de agua junto a los objetos de limpieza, fui hasta el cuarto de mantenimiento arreglando todo, el lunes, cuando la rutina regrese no quiero encontrarme con cosas fuera de lugar, no cuando soy yo quien las tiene que regresar al lugar original. Cerré el cuarto, y agite la cabeza, preparando mi control antes de que pasara. Ella tenía la idea fija y yo era el objetivo de tal maniobra; se me acerco, fingiendo que no me miraba y me choco ligeramente el hombro, tuve que fingir sorpresa mientras ella se avergonzaba.

-lo siento…-me dijo mientras que me miraba a los ojos, por algún motivo, era similar a un sueño que tuvo, y claro esta que soy el sueño de cada chica que existe, e incluso chicos, eso era seguro.-..Soy tan torpe…-se golpeo la cabeza juguetonamente mientras me sonreía, por cortesía y además que ese escote estaba dedicado para mí, respondí el gesto.

-no se preocupes…-le asegure, mientras ella se quedo fascinada por mi sonrisa y mi voz, no logre captar exactamente que era lo que pensaba ya que en si no tenía coherencia alguna; trato de hablar pero solo logro mover la mandíbula un poco sin reproducir sonido. Y fue ahí cuando lo sentí, aspire un poco y estaba el aroma en el ambiente, el corazón de ella palpitaba velozmente, causando que la sangre viajara con mayor fluidez por sus venas…esa rica sangre. Aunque estaba a centímetros podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo expedía, como este subía su temperatura por las hormonas que actuaban incrementando cada respuesta biológica y con esta, la sangre se movía más libremente. Casi dolió un poco, como si me apretara la garganta, aumentando mis pulsaciones, porque lo necesitaba, tenía que comer un poco, la maldita sed no disminuida y se exponenciaba con la mujer enfrente mió. Se me hizo, literalmente, agua la boca, y lo pude sentir, el líquido pesado que nacía de alguna parte mía se acumulaba en mi garganta, haciendo mi tarea más difícil. Tuve que oprimir mi mandíbula, porque aun era manejable, solo era parte del precio que tenía que pagar por ser quien soy, eso es todo; busque en sus pensamientos si mostré algún cambio enfrente suyo, pero la mujer aun seguía maravillada con mi rostro…como todos, soy apuesto y eso es algo indiscutible.-me tengo que ir….- ella abrió los ojos desesperada, ya que sus planes de invitarme a salir se evaporaban y busco alguna manera de tener una conversación.

-eh…-dudo y no tuve que mirar a un costado para sentir a sus amigas que espiaban, expectantes-…soy nueva en la ciudad y te vi…me preguntaba…-mordí ligeramente mi labio inferior, unos de mis tantos reflejos y con eso disparo con más fuerzas su pulsaciones, por lo que ignore la maldita sed.

-mi turno acaba de terminar, Lourdes…-le avise y ella asintió, frunciendo un poco el ceño- si eres nueva en la ciudad te recomiendo el club que se encuentra en la decimoquinta calle…si vas es más que probable que hoy a la noche nos veamos ahí…-le invite y sonrió, asintiendo. Pase al lado de sus amigas y las salude con un movimiento de cabeza, y ellas nerviosas, rieron. Comencé a quitarme mi camisa de trabajo, abajo tenía un camiseta blanca.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- me llamo, y me gire, sus amigas ya estaban con ella, y sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente ante la piel que mostraba, solo los brazos pero eso fue suficiente para ellas. Pase la mano por mis cabellos y señale, la cartera de ella, donde sobresalía una identificación.

-lo dice ahí…nos vemos, señorita López….-seguí sus pensamientos, mientras que verificaba, por suerte yo ya estaba en la caja cuando vio que solo decía el apellido y la inicial del nombre, nada más. Me acerque donde estaba la señora Stuart , que se sonrojo tan pronto cuando me vio y agitando su cabeza, se repetía "si solo tuviera 30 años menos"; pase al otro lado de la caja, tomando dos paquetes de cigarrillos y una barra de chocolate blanco de la estantería.

-deberías dejar de fumar un poco, Jun…-me aconsejo, aunque fue en un tono de sanción; me encogí de hombros para que no se preocupara.-…fumas mucho…- tome mi mochila dejando la camisa del trabajo debajo de la caja registradora.

-no lo suficiente…-le aclare, y me le acerque para besar la coronilla de su cabeza.-…nos vemos el lunes…-me despedí.

-¿otra noche alocada, Jun?-ya estaba en la puerta abriéndola y levante mis cejas sugestivamente.

-no lo suficiente…nos vemos…-me fui en busca de saciar mi sed y comenzar la noche.

Me coloque los auriculares mientras que caminaba por las calles, estaba ligeramente fresco el ambiente, pero la verdad era muy entretenido las miradas de las mujeres que me encontraba a mi paso. Mi tez casi pálida contracta con el color verde de mis ojos y mi cabello castaño, es una lastima que no puedo hacerme un tatuaje, si fuese posible estaría todo mi brazo tatuado, aunque por suerte pase la faceta dragón ball, no estaría bueno tener pintado permanentemente en mi espalda el dragón junto las 7 esferas. Abrí el paquete de cigarrillos, quitando el envoltorio con mis dientes, ese simple movimiento hizo que varias se imaginaran las escenas más alocadas donde yo era la estrella, aunque ni una se comparo con mi mente sucia…a veces tengo mucha imaginación, la de ella es dulce, llena de colores y pompones, mientras que la mía, llenas de sudor y algún que otro grito por más. Tome el cigarrillo y mire cruce la calle yendo hacia la plaza de la ciudad. Las luces ya estaban en todos su esplendor, eran las 22 horas y la noche recién tomaba la forma que más me gustaba.

Saque de mi mochila mi chaqueta marrón con capucha para sostenerlo con mi mano libre mientras que con la otra tomaba la primera pitada del cigarrillo; no es que aplacara la ansiedad o la sed, que ya no me quemaba tanto la garganta, el aire fresco, aunque no tan fresco por los autos, me ayudaba a atenuar la ganas de alimentarme. Llegue a la plaza y vi hacia la derecha un grupo de gente, estaban presenciado un concierto callejero de música mezclada entre clásica con un toque de electrónica; una buena fusión, pero aun así no lo suficiente buen para distraerme de mi objetivo. Gracias a mi estatura busque lo que necesitaba, bloqueando cualquier pensamiento que no me interesase, pase mis vista entre el grupo de gente que rodeaba a los músicos y la encontré en la otra punta, la perfecta presa... la apetitosa criatura que calmaría mi hambre. Ya estar rodeado de mucha gente, impulsa mi corazón deprisa, emocionado y expectante, porque la sed estaba, esas ganas de no detenerse, solo seguir con el impulso, de liberar una parte primitiva que en mi existía y de vez en cuando, rasgaba por salir a la superficie, por eso el control es la clave, sin este sería una bestia, sería lo monstruoso y estoy convencido de que me gustaría lo salvaje. Tome otra pitada, mientras que aleje un poco para rodear a la gente, porque ella estaba ahí, serviría para darme una ligera saciedad. Apreté la mandíbula porque capte que yo no era el único que había puesto mis ojos en ella, varios hombres ya habían captado su presencia ¿y como no hacerlo? aunque llevase puestos harapos ella siempre sería hermosa, como sus cabellos largos caían en rizos, como cada movimiento de ella daba la pauta de que se desentendía del mundo para dejar que la música la ayude a perderse.

Ella con los ojos cerrados movía la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de la música, cuando llegue hasta ella, me coloque en su espalda, y por más que varios se dieron cuenta de mi movimiento para estar a sus espaldas, ella no, realmente estaba en su mundo. Como apenas me llegaba al pecho por su estatura, tuve que bajar mi cabeza para susurrarle al oído.- ¿te gusta la música?- ella se estremeció un poco, sobresaltada, girando un poco la cabeza para verme, sonrojándose automáticamente.

-si…-volviéndose a enfocar su cabeza hacía el frente, observando la banda que tocaba una pieza nueva. Mire su cuello, ella tenía puesto un remera sin mangas junto a unos pantalones largos, sencilla pero su inocente belleza parecía exaltarse; percibí las miradas de varias personas, y cuando digo que no solo llamo la atención de mujeres no miento, y que al menos tres hombres, uno de ellos que se consideraba heterosexual mas ahora me imaginaba no sé porque en un puerto vestido de marinero, repararon en mí, y como mis músculos se marcaban.

-se nota que bailarías si pudieras…-continúe, sin quitar mi boca de cerca de su oído, lo que causo que sus latidos aumentaran, por lo que tuve que morderme un poco el labio para no cometer una imprudencia en el momento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-demando interesada, y un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, logro que tocara mi rostro y se mantuvo así, pegada ligeramente hacía mí, por lo que sonreí, ya que dentro de poco la sed se iría.

-porque tus pies se quieren mover…y creo que si tuvieras un compañero ya estarías bailando enfrente de la banda.-le indique levantando mi mano, pasándola por un costado de su cuerpo y la baje lentamente, para apoyarla encima de su brazo. El calor de su pequeño cuerpo fue aumentando, porque ella suponía que algo pasaría, y no la decepcionaría.

-no es necesario un compañero para bailar…-me aseguro y roce con mi nariz su cuello suavemente, aspirando su aroma, como debajo de su maravilloso perfume se siente la sangre, ese manjar que me daba todo y al mismo tiempo, me alejaba del resto.

-entonces, se nota que no has encontrado la pareja correcta…no puedes decir eso después de haber bailado con el correcto.-ella se quedo pensando y su mente viajaba rápidamente; cruzo sus brazos ya que la noche refresco tenuemente. Tome mi chaqueta y se la coloque encima de los hombros; no dijo nada y la acepto sin más.- ¿quieres venir a bailar conmigo?-le propuse y no dudo, sabía que no lo haría, no fue necesario leer su mente para averiguarlo. Pase mi mano por sus hombros, acercándola hacía mí, ella no se resistió y mirando hacía ella, vi su sonrojo, ese hermoso sonrojo que le daba más dulzura a su rostro. La guíe hacía una calle medio oscura, amo los sábados por la noche, ya que hay ciertos lugares donde no hay jamás nadie.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres…-no llego a terminar cuando tome con mis manos sus hombros para girarla contra una pared, sus ojos se abrieron ante el movimiento aunque lo hice rápido no aplique fuerza alguna; ella se estaba dejando llevar por el momento al igual que yo. Sonreí un poco, mientras que enfoco su vista en mí.-tienes los ojos negros…-expreso, por lo que pase mis manos hacia su espalda, levantando la capucha de la chaqueta para cubrir su cabeza y rostro ligeramente. Mi lengua estaba ansiosa, al igual que mi boca producía saliva junto a ese líquido pesado que solo causaba dolor a los demás y ahora se lo causaría a ella. Baje mi rostro, mientras que mi mendiga conciencia ya se arrepentía de lo que estaba por suceder, pero no iba a detenerme, no cuando tenía hambre, aunque mis tripas no gruñesen, esa parte de mí, salvaje y prepotente estaba latente en busca de la sangre. Moví un poco el abrigo exponiendo la piel de su cuello, a lo que mis manos viajaron hacia su cintura obligándola a que se aferrase mi cuerpo.

-lo siento mucho…esto dolerá…-le advertí y no pude estudiar su rostro ya que me focalice en su cuello, abriendo la boca mis dientes mordieron la piel, perforándola dejando que la sangre dentro de ella fluya libremente hacia mi garganta. Sus manos se colocaron en mis hombros para sostenerse mientras se tenso un poco sin realizar sonido alguno; el sabor de la sangre caliente pasando por mi boca era indescriptible, mientras que mis pulsaciones aumentaban, coaccionadas por la delicia de sangre. Trague lentamente la sangre, procurando disfrutarla lo máximo posible, calmando mi sed y como ese fuego que siempre se formaba desde alguna parte de mí y se explayaba en mi garganta era disuelto con la sangre; me mantuve atento a su respiración, calma y sus latidos constantes, ni siquiera estaba nerviosa, pero a mí era difícil mantener la calma, porque no solo era la sed, era lo primitivo dentro de mí que quería mucho más. De pronto, el murmullo de alguien aproximándose me obligo a detenerme y antes de dejar su cuello, lamí las últimas gotas que querían salir, mientras que la herida se iba cerrando al instante. La enfrente y los ojos chocolates de mi hermana se enfocaron en mí.- ¿estas bien, Nessie?-no solo duele la mordedura, es líquido que existe en mí, era un acido que intentaba destruirla cada vez, por suerte ella es fuerte ya que un humano, creo, que no lo soportaría.

Ella asintió un poco, tapándose el cuello con la chaqueta, mientras me aleje, no quería que la gente pensase cosas que no iban, personalmente me es gracioso que crean que ella es mi novia, pero no quiero que piensen mal de ella. La solté un poco mientras que ella se acomodaba en el piso correctamente, el poco de sangre que ella me brindo me serviría hasta que podamos ir de caza cerca de la ciudad próxima que tenía una basta zona salvaje; ella sonrió extendiendo su mano para pedirme su premio, y girando los ojos saque de mi bolsillo la barra de chocolate, ella adoraba lo dulce y no había hora del día que no se negara a comer un chocolate.- en casa queda solo media botella con sangre, así que el jueves que tenemos libre podemos ir…-planeo y asentí, ella paso su brazo para sostenerse de mí y fuimos hacía donde las luces de la ciudad brillaban más.-…mañana trabajo a la mañana así que es mejor que vaya a casa a dormir temprano…-yo pase mi lengua por mis labios quitando cualquier huella de sangre.

-¿ya se me aclararon los ojos?-le pregunte y me miro, asintiendo mientras que sus rizos cobre se movían.

-¿hoy sales a bailar?- puse mi mejor sonrisa, ambos sabíamos que era sábado y eso significaba descontrol total; ella frunció un poco el ceño, y no fue necesario leer su mente, ya que el sermón era algo diario.-por favor, Jun, intenta no tomar mucho, me preocupo…-quise interrumpir, y aunque yo leo la mente, ella me conoce mejor que nadie.-…ya sé que eres fuerte, rápido y todo eso, pero no me importa, solo hazme el favor y te cuidas ¿de acuerdo?- pase la mano por mis cabellos, ya que nadie se le podía negar a esos ojitos grandes.

-esta bien…-una vez que llegamos a nuestro edificio, ella me extendió mi chaqueta mientras fue hacía dentro.

-nos vemos….-se despidió, yendo rápidamente, sé que lo menos que haría era dormir, era adicta a la lectura y esta era la novena vez que leería "en el nombre de la rosa", así que tendría una noche larga. No tarde en llegar al club, era uno de mis favoritos además claro estaba que mi continua asistencias tenía sus ventajas, tragos a mitad de precio y me daban pases vip de vez en cuando; hace un tiempo me habían ofrecido para trabajar de promotor, mi físico y mi personalidad era un plus bastante importante para el trabajo, pero como ese maldito cobarde se rio de mí así que rechace la propuesta. Ahora lo considero que fue una buena decisión, más que nada porque es sábado por la noche y es momento perfecto para disfrutar y no trabajar. Me coloque mi chaqueta y fui hacía el club. La atención de muchos se enfocaron en mí cuando entre, podría arreglarme un poco más, pero estoy escaso de dinero y la verdad es que no importa como me vista, siempre luzco bien.

Las luces intermitentes y el sonido del bip de los parlantes era espectacular, tenía que romper la noche y estaba más que listo; a medida que trataba de hacerme paso entre la gente, que ya iba agolpando el lugar, sé que varias aprovecharon para tocarme, no me molesta, para nada. Los cuerpo danzando al compas de la música, era invitador, pase la mano por mis cabellos cuando leí su intensión, por suerte ya no tenía gusto a sangre en mi boca y el veneno no ya no era una amenaza. La hermosa joven rubia, con su vestido corto de lentejuelas y cuando el corazón de ambos aumenta, la ropa parece demasiada; tomando de mi brazo, deje que creyera que me manejaba, y paso su mano por mi cuello para que baje mi rostro y poniéndose de puntillas, me beso. Tan pronto como sus labios tocaron los mios, sonreí un poco, porque aun era temprano y no quería tener a nadie tan pronto; igual pase mis manos por su espalda para acercarla y sentí como ella suspiro excitada, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba y cuando saque mi lengua ella me dejo entrar dentro de ella. Tenía un gusto muy rico, entre vodka y menta, los pensamientos de sus acompañantes estaban enfocados en mi, no sé porque decían que ella no era lo suficientemente linda para mí, aunque había tomado podía escuchar sus pensamientos y eran maravillosos, así que era hermosa, no me importaba según las otras personas tenía algunos kilitos de más, era perfecta así.

Mi lengua recorrío el interior de boca, mientras que sus manos se pegaban a mi cuerpo y tuve que separarme para dejarla respirar.-…me alegraste la noche…-le avise a la cara mientras que reía, bese castamente sus labios.-…si sigues aquí más tarde, podríamos hacer algo juntos…-propuse y me marche, mientras que sus amigas se le acercaban para saber como había sido. Fui hacia el bar y no tuve que ver el menú, cuando el bartander, Julián rio agitando la cabeza.

-¿lo de siempre?-chocamos las manos y asentí, mientras espere la jarra, jamás fui por lo seguro, en ninguna parte de mi vida, siempre todo y de una buena vez. El nuevo dj era bueno, y el lugar ya estaba lleno, captada las miradas de los demás en mí, pero aun no era tiempo, la noche era joven y yo tenía todo el tiempo de mundo. Cuando la jarra de dos libros de una mezcla que tenía de todo menos agua llego me enfoque en esta, era molesto no fumar un poco, pero era un lugar cerrado y siempre puede haber accidentes.-y… ¿viste algo que te guste?- reprimí sus pensamientos, era un buena persona, pero siempre su mente se llenaba de fantasías de mi sin ropa; era un alago que se interese para mí, pero aun no creo que me interese ese bando.

Me encorve de hombros.-todavía no…-expuse y tome la jarra para de un solo trago tomarme al menos la mitad de este; quemaba apenas, era bueno tener mi organismo en momentos como este, puedo tomar y tomar y las consecuencias jamás eran como tendrían que serlo.

-te diría que lo tomes con calma pero te he visto y eso no es nada…-acoto Julián mientras se alejaba para seguir atendiendo. La pista estaba llena y varias chicas se me acercaron para invitarme a bailar, pero no estaba de humor, por lo que cortésmente las rechace, no me gusta hacerlo pero desde hace dos meses que estoy de mal humor y la cosa no iba mejorando. Las horas pasaron y dos jarras más fueron terminadas pero aun así no podía conseguir la chispa para poder disfrutar, mis problemas querían tomar más importancia de las que realmente tenían que tener…maldito desgraciado. Lo que me das más bronca es que no lo vi venir….espero que sea feliz donde mierda este, maldito cobarde, yo jamás lo necesite, con Nessie estamos bien, perfectamente bien….maldito.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de seguir la música, necesitaba bailar, olvidar y bailar hasta que el ritmo sea solo mio, y lo percibí…_el olor._ Ese aroma era tan atrayente, y no fue como los de los demás, no era dulce como la sangre, pero si fresca, era algo más y me concentre por encontrarlo de donde provenía. Todos los pensamientos se acumulaban, por lo que también me ayude con mi olfato, podía sentir los olores a alcohol, traspiración, tres personas habían vomitado en la parte sur y oeste del club y los cuerpo se movían junto a la música…y lo encontré, entraba por la puerta…_el olor._ Me concentre en quien lo producía, pero no había ningún latido, por lo que busque en sus pensamientos y eran tan veloces que no pude seguirle paso en nada concreto, era como si su mente trabajase a diez velocidades por encima de lo normal. Abrí los ojos y busque entre medio de la gente, hice doble esfuerzo por entender lo que configuraba su mente, y ahí lo descubrí, era una mujer. Generalmente la mente tiene la misma voz que la propia y la de ella era…magnifica.

Suave y aunque parecía perdida, era tan relajante. Sonreí entusiasmado, dejando la jarra en un costado y me enderece cuando la vi aproximándose, con sus ojos abiertos de par a par; no había palabras para describirla, era más que hermosa, única. Las luces del club que titilaban, pero mi visión me permitía estudiarla; ella se coloco en medio de la pista, que estaba más alto que el resto del lugar y era espectacular. Era bajita, incluso más que Nessie, sus cabellos negros estaba corto y terminando en puntas y su cuerpo era delgado, no se notaba muy grande, no llegaría a los 16 años, pero como estaba dentro del club al menos tendría unos 18. Por primera vez en mi vida me emocione, era tan extraña, solo su belleza celestial sino su tez blanca, muy pálida y unas ojeras que combinaba con sus ojos, que eran muy claros. Ella quiso hablar y fui hacia ella, parecía impresionada por algún motivo y se me quedo esperando. Su mente trabajo y lo único que pude rescatar de su mente era "¿Qué es él?".

Cuando llegue hacia ella, apenas me llegaba a la mitad del pecho, y era fascinante poder estar ante un ser como ella. Ella movió la boca y murmuro.- ¿Qué…-levante mi mano delineando el contorno de su rostro, su piel era tan perfecta.

-puedes llamarme Jun…-le avise y por algún motivo ella retrocedió un paso temerosa.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Bueno acá uso los mismo personajes bajo otras circunstancias, espero que les guste Jun como en la otra historia,, después se ira sabiendo más. gracias por leer._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: "ELLA ES LA INDICADA."**

**JUN (POV)**

_Ya no tengo miedo, es imposible tenerlo, no cuando no soy nada más que esto, mi realidad, mi vida, mi aliento…tal vez ella se quede, tal vez ella no me abandone, tal vez…y él se fue un día, sin avisar, dejándome solo…y que hubiese sido mejor que mi madre..._

Me quede quieto, no queriendo ahuyentarla, no podía captar con claridad sus pensamientos eran veloces, queriéndose escapar cada uno de mi entendimiento; no sabía si estaba asustada o sencillamente nerviosa, quizás perdida de no poder reconocerme como un humano más. El sonido de la música estaba llegando a mí, muy fuerte y logrando que no pudiese comprenderla, sonreí un poco cosa que logro un efecto inesperado, ya que ella se endureció, oscureciendo su mirada y por un segundo, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, como si ella pudiese lastimarme de alguna manera; agite la cabeza, tratando de despabilarme, el ambiente condensado, la música y los cuerpos bailando estaban estorbando mi inspección sobre ella. - ¿Qué eres?- dijo en voz tan baja que creo que un oído normal no lo hubiese captado, era más que probable que fuese hacía si misma, pero pase la mano por mis cabellos, tratando de quitar la tensión que ella causaba en mí, ya que sus ojos tenían una tonalidad que jamás creí que existiese y no quitaba su escrutinio potente, aunque siendo justos, yo tampoco alejaba mi mirada.

-soy Jun…aunque puedes llamarme el hombre de tu vida.-me arriesgue, a lo que ella abrió la boca sorprendida, no por mi osadía, sino porque la había escuchado; relaje mis hombros, y procure mostrarme lo menos peligroso posible, una vez mi hermana me dijo que podía ser adorable cuando así lo quería, y puse en escena mi mejor cara de niño bueno. Ella se giro un poco, creo que queriendo marcharse, no lo podría asegurar, sus pensamientos eran tan veloces, pero había algo en su cabeza que me estaba desconcertando, algo grande que no podía abarcarlo. Levante las manos en signo de rendición, para que no se fuera.- te juro que no te voy a hacer daño…-le afirme, y ella frunció el ceño pensativa.- solo dime tu nombre ¿de acuerdo?...-use mi tono más dulce, su belleza era espectacular, y parecía que no se veía conmovida por la mía, así que estaba perdido si no accedía a quedarse. Ella se quedo quieta, dudosa, y aproveche dando unos pasos lentamente, sin que ella dejara de estudiar cada movimiento que daba; suspire un poco, tratando de no mostrar nerviosismo, por algún motivo ella me inquietaba, no solo por cuerpo hermoso, ni sus delicadas pero duras facciones, sino por su mente que viajaba demasiado rápida, confundiéndome, casi sintiéndome a ciegas.

-¿Qué eres?- repitió más fuerte, modulando esos bonitos labios, que me distrajeron un poco, y sonreí, su curiosidad era más grande a la precaución que mostraba. Me coloque cerca de ella, y pude sentirlo, como su cuerpo no emanaba calor sino frío, como si estuviese congelada; sin pensarlo, levante mi mano lentamente para acercarla a su mejilla derecha, y ella no se movió, sino que sus ojos se concentraron en los míos, y creo que quería saber alguna respuesta mediante estos, pero no estoy seguro que ahí no encontraría nada, ya que ni yo mismo sé. Toque su piel, suave y sin imperfecciones, tanta pureza, jamás había tocado tal textura y junto a su dermis blanca, me dio la impresión a la porcelana. Apenas me llegaba a la mitad de mi pecho, pero no me importo, porque era tan perfecta y por más que me dificultad por saber que de ella me incomodaba, no deje que eso me desalentara, sino que seguí con mi inspección.

-tus ojos son dorados…-le informe, como si ella no conociera ese hecho, apenas con mis yemas acaricie un poco su mejilla no queriendo asustarla; de pronto, su vista fue hacía mi pecho, concentrada en algo cuando de pronto inclino su cabeza hacía mí, girándola un poco para apoyarla sobre mi pecho. Mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza, que me quise golpear por parecer un principiante, pero su proximidad hizo que temblara y casi se me fueron las fuerzas de mis piernas; cerré los ojos, concentrando toda mi capacidad en ella, queriendo recopilar cualquier pista que me diese su mente, y por primera vez vi imágenes claras, no como un pensamiento común que se mezcla las palabras, con las voces y pequeñas secuencias, fue una imagen nítida, como una película, y lo supe, gracias a ella, antes de que pasara. Gire mi cabeza, y a menos de 15 metros dos hombres comenzaron a pelear mientras que varias chicas comenzaron a gritar armando más escandalo que ellos dos; las imágenes que la mente de ella reproducía eran segundos antes de que pasaran y me aleje un poco de ella, a lo que regreso a enfocarse en mi sin comprender. Los de seguridad no llegaban a separarlos y eran entorpecidos por la multitud que se juntaba para alentar la pelea; vi en la mente de los dos, ambos querían ver sangre, que el contrario se retuerza en el piso para poder patear sin piedad alguna.

Comencé a sentir la pesadez en mi garganta, como quemaba no solo por lo que ella proyectaba en su cabeza, la sangre de ambos, sino porque los dos estaban sangrado y el aroma estaba en el aire; me costó respirar, y quise alejar mi mente de ella, que se mostraba precavida, pero no pude era muy tentador para soltar la imagen, la presión de mi cuerpo para hacer algo más, para ir en busca de la sangre me dolió, apretando mis fosas nasales. Puse la mano en mi boca, y los malditos bastardos seguían golpeándose y nadie iba a detenerles mientras que la sangre se acumulaba; y las imágenes se hacían más fuertes en la cabeza de ella.-detente…-le pedí, para que parara lo que estaba haciendo; sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente y note que quiso acercarse a mi, pero la pesadez mi propio cuerpo, las ganas de tomar más sangre, ya que la de Nessie no había alcanzado, aumentaban, me obligaron a retroceder, negando con la cabeza.- ya basta….-y fue ahí, lo vi claramente y no lo dude, los dos imbéciles llegarían al extremo, causando un mayor daño. Corrí hacía la joven que ellos empujarían en su forcejeo hacía la baranda ocasionando que golpee su cabeza con el piso, rompiéndola.

No tuve tiempo para pensar, solo me enfoque en ella, por lo que tuve que saltar, usando la pared a un costado, utilizando mi velocidad y equilibrio, caminando unos instantes sobre esta, así pasar la muchedumbre; me sostuve de una cadena que decoraba el ambiente y colgaba desde una viga en el techo y así pude llegar al centro, donde la vi a la joven, asustada viendo que esos dos inútiles se acercaban a ella, por lo que me puse enfrente de ella, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo, ellos dos no pudieron siquiera moverme ni un centímetro. Ella se aferro a mi asustada, y verifique que estuviese sana.- ¿estas bien?- le demande pero no me contesto impresionada, la mire rápidamente y me di cuenta que no tenía ni un rasguño; suspire pesadamente, y olor a sangre era más fuerte, se estaban dando fuerte, por lo que me gire hacia ellos; deteste eso de la gente, como todos se reunieron para mirar y no hacer nada, como a esos dos le importaba una mierda si con su estupidez dañaban a alguien, que hubiese pasado con la joven si no la hubiese socorrido, odio a la gente que le importa una mierda todo. me abalance hacía ellos dos, y tome al que estaba de espalda a mi, agarrándole de los hombros para tirarlo hacía el piso fuertemente, no como para romperle un hueso pero si para que le doliera, a lo que aulló ante el golpe. Al instante, tome con una mano del cuello al otro desgraciado para levantarlo del piso y lo mantuve ahí; la sangre caía desde su ceja cortada y eso me dio más bronca, porque no quiero dañar a nadie, eso fue lo que _él _siempre nos inculco, tenía miedo a algo más y jamás tome verdadera conciencia de cual era el motivo por tal temor.

_Él _era más que probable que quisiese tener una vida lejos de nosotros, sin tantas preocupaciones, sin tener que ocultarse, por ahí tener una novia o una esposa, y quien sabe si hijos también, pero ¿nosotros no éramos sus hijos? Incluso Nessie siempre le llamo papá, y siempre nos reiteraba que teníamos que tener cuidado con quien nos relacionáramos, que no era conveniente que estemos muchos tiempo si comer, que podíamos dañar a la gente, y ahora cada enseñanza de _él _no tenía ningún peso, porque mi garganta quemaba, me dolía y este maldito desgraciado pudo matar a alguien inocente sin importarle, entonces ¿Por qué me tiene que importar a mí? ¿Por qué tengo que procurar no dañarlo? Y _él_ se fue…se fue…y me duele ver como la sangre era desperdiciaba para mantener con vida a un ser tan despreciable como él. Sentí unas manos en sobre mi espalda, llamándome, y ahí abrí los ojos grandes, enfocándome en él; estaba aterrado podía verlo a través de su mente mi apariencia, como cada musculo de mi cuerpo denotaba peligro inminente, casi pareciendo un predador. Me asuste un poco de mí mismo, jamás vi algo así en mi, por lo que le solté y todas las mentes a mi alrededor me asaltaron rápidamente, algunos asustados, otros emocionados por mi porte y otras tantas excitadas por como yo parecía ser impenetrable. Tomo mi mano y deje que me guiara hacía afuera, mientras que note que los de seguridad al fin habían llegado a ese lugar del club; me guío fuera del lugar y de pronto sentí el aire fresco que le vitalizo de un golpe.

Cerré los ojos, y seguí caminando, tratando de aclarar de mi mente, podía controlarlo, no podía ser más fuerte que yo, no me ganaría esa parte de mí que quería sangre y alimentarse; las piernas me fallaron, cansándose momentáneamente por lo que atientas busque algo para sentarme, aspire fuertemente procurando agarrar la mayor cantidad de oxigeno para acomodar mis ideas. La mano fría de ella sobre mi frente, me hizo sonreír un poco, estire la espalda hacía atrás procurando sonar cada parte de mí, que estaba tensionada.-gracias…-murmure, calmando el líquido que de apoco se estaba yendo de mi garganta y me quemaba, dándome sed. Ella no habló por unos segundos, hasta que me maravillo con su voz.

-fue muy noble de tu parte lo que hiciste por la joven, hubiese muerto si no la rescatabas…-aproveche, guiándome hacia delante, colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y por algún motivo el hecho de no encontrar latidos me calmo, necesitaba el mayor silencio posible para tomar control de mi mismo. Ella no me rechazo y me acomode mejor sobre su pecho, era tan pequeña.- ¿Qué eres?- y tuve que separarme un poco de ella para mirarla ¡si! ¡Era preciosa! Cada milímetro de su rostro era absolutamente perfecto y el misterio en su mente, que viajaba velozmente y dando a conocer cosas que aun no pasaba era intrigante.

-te lo diré si me besas…-le conteste, a lo que ella levanto una ceja molesta y se alejó, soltándome, a veces no puedo controlarme. Apreté un poco los labios.-…perdón…-me disculpe, pero ella no accedió y se mantuvo distante, a lo que me encogí de hombros.-…dime tu nombre al menos.- leí que estudiaba alguna consecuencia, pero una y otra vez se reiteraba que no me veía por lo que mire mis brazos por si ahora me había vuelto invisible, pero como eso no sucedió era seguro que se refería a otra cosa.

-Alice Cullen…ese es mi nombre…-me indico muy propia, a lo que me pare del cajón donde estaba sentado y extendí mi mano hacía ella.

-Junior Foster…pero llámame Jun…-ella observo mi mano y después de debatir con ella misma, la tomo estrechándola, quise sostenerla un rato pero se apartó al instante. Nos quedamos callados un rato, y ya más tranquilo, le ofrecí.- ¿salimos de aquí? El aroma a podrido no es mi favorito- indicando que estábamos cerca de un conteiner de basura. Ahí fue cuando me entere que habíamos escapado por la salida de emergencia, que llevaba a un callejón y me dispuse a salir de ahí.-vamos a caminar, así podemos hablar ¿Qué te parece?- realizo una mueca graciosa, y me siguió de cerca, yendo hacía la calle.

Caminamos durante minutos, donde procure ocuparme de su cabeza, aunque ya me estaba cansando de alcanzar sus reflexiones, aunque seguía repitiendo que no veía…tendría problemas en los ojos. La noche era joven todavía y las calles aun había gente, por lo que donde íbamos las miradas de todos iban hacía nosotros, algunos con menos discreción que otras; aunque no quise hacerlo, en la mente de varios paso la idea que yo me veía muy alto para ella, pero al mismo tiempo me reconforto que parecíamos la pareja perfecta lo que me hizo sonreír feliz.- ¿de donde eres?- me pregunto, casi salte al escuchar de pronto su voz.

-de muchos lados…no te podría precisar ningún lugar…fueron muchos en poco tiempo…-le informe, no es que me hiciera el enigmático, realmente me quería ganas la confianza de Alice, pero no podía aclarar sobre un tema que desconozco.- ¿y tu?- ella pensó en evadirme, pero fui más rápido.-si tu preguntas, yo también puedo hacerlo ¿no es cierto?- y adore ver su rostro dudoso, como fruncía ligeramente esa nariz, dándole más aspecto de niña, si no supiese que al menos tenía 18 años, me sentiría un aprovechador de menores. Fuimos hacía un bar donde nos sentamos en unas de las mesas de afuera, para hablar más tranquilamente, al principio se extraño por esto, pero en serio tenía ganas de comer un snack, tomar alcohol da hambre. Alerta se sentó, pero trate de no darle importancia a la situación mientras le indique al mesero, que se detuvo en mirarla un segundo, anonadado por lo hermosa que era, y tomo mi orden de papas fritas con una cerveza de litro.- ¿deseas algo?- pero ella extrañada, con el ceño fruncido, negó con la cabeza.

Después de unos segundos, cuando el mesero se fue, me acomode en la silla.- ¿puedes comer?- y me quede duro, jamás nadie me había cuestionado algo así, aunque no fingí bien mi shock, ya que ella lo noto, cambiando de tema.- también vendo de muchos lados, he viajado mucho….

-tenemos algo en común ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- y ella quiso saber algo pero no recibí nada de su mente, la misma nada, cosa que pareció también cohibirla.-estamos hecho el uno para el otro…-y sonreí para no incomodarla, aunque no le molesto mi intento de conquistarla, parecía que con ella no resultaba mi alta variedad de encantos. Tome un cigarrillo y lo coloque en mi boca para después de prenderlo comenzar a fumar; le ofrecí uno pero ella se negó, impresionada por algún motivo, por el mesero trajo en ese momento mi cerveza y papas, por lo que me serví, rebalsando el vaso chopper.

-¿hay muchos como tu?- no pude evitar notar la duda en su voz, por más que intentase ocultarla; no sopese bien mi respuesta, pero no tenía miedo de ella, por más que siempre me indicó que debía ser precavido, y mirando a esos ojos dorados, conteste sin más.

-si, uno más….- tome un trago largo, cuando trague el liquido amargo, volví a ella.-te voy a hacer una pregunta muy importante y espero que sea contestada con absoluta honestidad, sin rodeos, sola la pura verdad ¿esta bien Alice?- me enserie y ella asintió al instante.- ¿te puedo llamar Al?- y logre mi objetivo una sonrisa se formo en su boca, tímida pero simpática y eso hizo que mi corazón latirá con fuerza; al instante su vista fue a mi pecho, levantando su mano se detuvo en el aire.

-¿puedo tocar tu pecho?-pase mi vista por todos lados, estábamos afuera de un bar, donde aun había gente, y me sonroje un poco por la implicación; ella en señal de resignación agito la cabeza.-no es lo que tu piensas, solo quiero sentir tu corazón…-eso no me lo esperaba y asentí medio atontado. Su mano apoyo sobre mi pecho, justo donde estaba mi corazón y sonrió por algún motivo desconocido.-late…tu corazón late… ¿Cómo es eso posible?- me pregunto y no supe que decirle, sé que su pecho no latía, que no había vida en su anatomía, y de alguna manera ella me creía fascinante, como si su condición fuese lo más normal del mundo. Tome otra pitada del cigarrillo, dejando que el humo llene mis pulmones, y por algún motivo mi ansiedad aumento.

-¿hay más como tu, Al?- ella volvió a fijarse en mi, sacando su mano y estaba por mentirme, mientras que una serie de rostro, tan blancos y ojerosos, pero igual de hermosos desfilaron por su cabeza.- ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Tu familia?- abrió los ojos impresionada, queriendo modular correctamente.

-¿a que te refieres?- el miedo crecía en ella, complicándome en seguirle el rastro, hasta cierto punto mareándome. Pase la mano por mi cabeza, tratando de recomponerme, pero ella iba a cada segundo más rápido, sumada a una parte que no se veía, como si estuviera ciega y no pudiese verme.

-por favor ve más lento, haces que me duela la cabeza…-eso ocasiono que reaccionara, parándose, tiro la silla hacía atrás. Quise enfocarme en ella, pero su mente se hacía cada vez más grande como si buscara algo más allá y estaba por ver que era pero me dolía al acercarme.

-¿estas leyendo mi mente?- reconoció enseguida mi habilidad, pero el dolor en tratar de tomar todo de ella me hacía perderme y querer alejarme. Me pare, tambaleándome, no porque el alcohol me afectase sino porque había mucho en una sola mente, ya que comenzó a pensar en varios idiomas al mismo tiempo.

-no…si no me dejas hacerlo tranquilo…-le indique y apenas escuche cuando comenzó a correr, alejándose. Ahí me di cuenta que tenia los ojos cerrados, pero la separación fue productiva ya que me libre de su complicada mente, estuve por marcharme, cuando capte el pensamiento del mesero que me mataba mentalmente si me iba sin pagar; saque el dinero de mi billetera y fui tras ella. Era el mejor descubrimiento que alguna vez pude proyectar, una mujer perfecta, ya que no saber, no lograr abarcar con exactitud que pasaba por su cabeza era lo mejor que existía, sola una mujer podía marearme, y esa era Nessie, pero por circunstancias distintas. Fui tras ella, por alguna razón me dio la impresión que podía mover las piernas más rápidas de lo que realmente lo hacía, como si estuviese restringiéndose por algún motivo desconocido, así que aproveche y use mi velocidad, no era tan rápido como Nessie pero si era lo suficiente como para alcanzar las presas cuando cazábamos.-¡vamos, Al! ¡Detente!.-le pedí pero ella no lo hizo, hasta que giro por una esquina a una calle cerrada, aminore mi marcha, seguro que estaba asustada por algún motivo, y me focalice en captar su mente pero esta se dirigía en distintos idiomas, creo que percibí algo en griego pero no podría afirmarlo.

Lentamente recuperando mi aliento, correr mientras se fuma no es algo recomendable y fue hacía el callejón oscuro, mi vista se ajusto a la nueva tonalidad de luz, y la busque; me extrañe un poco al no encontrarla, si que sabía ocultarse.

-no te voy a lastimar Al, te juro que soy inofensivo, solo quiero saber un poco más de ti…nada más…-y capte la mente de ella, cerca de mi pero por algún motivo no la encontraba-…vamos Al no seas así…-y lo vi en la mente de ella antes de que pasara, por lo que me moví rápidamente hacia mi costada, saltando encima de la escalera de emergencia de un edificio, subiendo hasta el segundo piso. Era rápido, quien quiera que sea, y trato de agarrarme nuevamente, yo no podía verlo, iba más veloz que mi vista por lo que me guíe con la mente de Alice. Me quede quieto esperando su ataque, pero no podía visualizarlo, así que cerré los ojos para no distraerme, y pasándome en la baranda y estirando mis manos al aire, salte, dando vueltas en el aire; fue ahí cuando trato de agarrarme, pero me fie de la mente de Alice y me gire sobre mi mismo, tomando los brazos enormes de esa cosa, y use toda mi fuerza para inmovilizarlo. Abrí los ojos, y me di cuenta que era un hombre, enorme, de cabello negro con rizos y por lo que pude apreciar, ya que yo le sostenía desde la espalda, estaba colérico; cada bello de mi cuerpo se paro, en precaución y él era muy fuerte, tratando de librarse de mi movimiento. Caímos al piso pero me mantuve encima de él, era más que probable si se soltaba me desnucaba solo con un dedo, era enorme y su cuerpo estaba hecho de roca solida.

Él se paro como si su cuerpo fuese dirigido por cables invisibles, sin problema, llevándome a mi también consigo, pero no deje que se zafara un poco de mi agarre; mis músculos comenzaron a quemar, por la fuerza que tenía que ejercer, y el hombre, se abalanzo hacía atrás, fue ahí cuando sentí el dolor en mi espalda y cabeza, el maldito trataba de sacarme de encima golpeándome contra las paredes. Pude escuchar el ruido de la pared rompiéndose tras de mi, pero me concentre en sujetarme con más fuerza por más que me estuviese cansando, puse mis piernas alrededor de su torso, y eso causo que él gruñera, casi en forma animal, y se fuese hacía la otra pared. El latigazo de dolor recorrió mi hombro derecho, y cerré fuertemente la boca para no gritar, mientras que mi brazo comenzó a recibir la honda expansiva del dolor, temblando. Pero no me rendiría, esta cosa no me rompería el cuello; trate de revisar su cabeza, pero esta también era rápida como la de Al, pero sin tantas complicaciones, cuando vi que planeaba ir hacía otra pared, separe mis piernas de su torso y las use como resortes, así cuando fue hacia esa pared, aplique fuerza y nos fuimos hacía la otra pared donde dio de frente con la otra pared. Me quede quieto, impresionado cuando atravesó la pared con la cabeza y su cuerpo no se relajo, y de pronto reacciono sacándola.

-¡¿pero que mierda eres?-grite cuando volvió hacia atrás con fuerza y no pude evitar gritar cuando la pared detrás de mí me dio la impresión que me iba a matar.- ¡demonios!- cuando él giro su cuerpo con fuerza, no pude sostenerme más y me solté, estaba tan cansado que salí volando por los aires, apenas me pude enfocar en él, el dolor era muy grande y me dolía el pecho apenas dejándome respirar, hasta el suelo me pareció más cómodo que estar en la espalda de ese hombre. Trate de levantarme mi cabeza pero me pesaba, por lo que me gire y trate de irme, estoy ya no era gracioso, me dolía el pecho y me costaba moverme; la punción en mi hombro derecho era muy grande y no pude mover mi brazo derecho, y fue ahí cuando abrí la boca y pude sentir la sangre brotando de esta, por lo que tuve que escupir cuando sentí que me atragantaba. Él tomo de mi hombro adolorido y lo apretó, logrando que grite, el dolor me atravesó e hizo que me contrajera pero no se detuvo y me obligo a darme vuelta sobre mi mismo para verlo. Sus facciones duras, su gran cuerpo, y sus ojos dorados con una ligera tonalidad oscura, llenos de curiosidad y emoción me dieron la impresión de un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre.

-¡ya basta, Emmett!- la voz de Al apareció tras él, y haciéndolo a un costado, cosa que me impresiono, pero el dolor en mi pecho no me dejaba pesar claramente. Quería irme a casa, Nessie estaría esperándome, hablándome sobre lo que paso en su trabajo o un nuevo libro, quería irme a la casa donde éramos nosotros tres aunque no había dinero siempre estuvimos juntos, pero _él _se fue, se marcho y ahora no tengo nada aparte de Nessie. Estamos rotos sin _él _¿Por qué me dejo? ¿Acaso no era su hijo? ¿Los mejores amigos siempre? ¡Maldita mentira! Y me dolía el pecho, pero también me atragantaba la sangre con las ganas de llorar.- ¡pudiste matarlo!- ella se me acerco y coloco un saco bajo mi cabeza, mientras acariciaba mi rostro, con los ojos llenos de compasión.- ¿te duele mucho? Ahora vendrá la ayuda.-me aseguro piadosa. Quise hablar pero solo salió un quejido.

-¡mira, Rose!- me señalo el hombre, creo que Emmett hacía alguien que se aproximaba.- ¡esa cosa sangra!- sonó tan divertido, quise insultarle pero ya de por si me costaba respirar, así que encauce en los ojos dorados que ahora se teñían de un ligero color oscuro, de Al. ¡Tenía que irme! Este piso no era mi lugar, y el olor a sangre, mi sangre no debía estar, por lo que trate de moverme, cosa que Al me tomo del pecho, y me caí gritando de dolor, hasta creo que escuche que algo se rompía dentro mío.- ¡oh, no!- se exaspero, pero tuve que cerrar los ojos, mientras procuraba no moverme, pero era tan grande el dolor que me obligaba a moverme y así dolía más.

-¿Qué es?- alguien con voz dura y femenina dijo, y me irrito que me tratasen como si fuese algún tipo de objeto raro. Estuve por hablar cuando el sonido de mi ringtone sonó de fondo, mi móvil estaba llamando. Trate de tomar las mentes de ellos, pero eran tan veloces que me mareaban por lo que procure alejarme de ellos hasta que tuviera más fuerzas. Un nuevo aroma se me aproximo y las manos frías de alguien se posaron sobre mi pecho sin ejercer presión.

-¿dime donde te duele?-me demando una voz masculina, y abrí los ojos, era un hombre en sus veintes, rubio de ojos dorados, con aspecto solemne, me reí cosa que dolió pero no pude parar de hacerlo.

-en todos lados menos en mi culo…-bromee, pero sonó más que nada un lamento mi risa, el hombre me comenzó a examinar como si tuviera conocimientos médicos. De repente, el sonido del teléfono siendo contestado, me paralizo y vi por encima del hombre rubio, al enorme hombre, que atendía mi teléfono.-deja eso…-fue en un intento de gritar pero apenas salió mi voz.

-…Jun, te tenía que avisar, me tome toda la sangre de la heladera, así que si quieres mañana vamos de caza después de que termine mi turno…-habló rápidamente Nessie del otro lado, me asuste, porque ellos podrían ir contra ella, pero mi voz no salía para decirle que se detenga.-…trata de no vomitar en la alfombra o la cama cuando regreses, y si estas con una chica, por favor, cuídate, no quiero sorpresas…besos…-y así corto la comunicación. Procure leer la mente de ellos, pero fue la del hombre de gran tamaño en la que me enfoque, por más que pareciera divertido, tenía el poder de lastimar a mi Nessie; pero dolía todo mi cuerpo, y él sonrió.

-hay otra como tu….-acoto feliz, y no me gusto nada, por que me levante y estuve por tomarle, cuando el dolor de mi pecho se intensifico, faltándome el aire y todo se volvió oscuridad.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Bueno este capi esta dedicado a Lourdes, si mañana puedo ya completo el regalo, otro capi de regresando a casa (el original), y puedes respirar de nuevo. Besitos y si no nos hablamos, espero que la pases lindo, chau._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	3. el libro esta listo

EL LIBRO ESTA LISTO

A QUIENES LE GUSTARON, Y ESPERO QUE AUN SIGAN INTERESADOS, ACA LES DEJO EL LINK DEL LIBRO BASADO EN EL FANFICTION "BEAUTIFUL FREAK", ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN. TAMBIEN DEJO EL LINK EN MI PERFIL, SINO VISITEN MI CUENTA EN FACEBOOK Y AHÍ LO PUEDEN ENCONTRAR, GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

Para descargar :busquen el link en mi perfil.

O bajo el usuario en facebook:

Josenso di farias.

O en mi blog (pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil):

josensodifarias. blogspot .com . ar /

gracias por leer y lo único que pido a cambio es que lo compartan, gracias


End file.
